


The Right Choice

by WriterQueen



Series: My Dark Side [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine and Sebastian in love, Blaine is jealous, Canon Divergence- Season 4, Dalton AU, First Kiss, From friends to lovers, Jealousy, M/M, S4 AU, Sebastian drives Blaine crazy, random plan changes, right choice, sebastian is in love, seblaine, they both love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterQueen/pseuds/WriterQueen
Summary: Dalton AU, S4 AU!Blaine’s eyes flew open, and met Sebastian’s eyes, which reflected a deep desire; a desire which went beyond just wanting to sleep with Blaine, a desire to simply kiss and hold him tightly, as if to never let go.





	The Right Choice

**Author's Note:**

> A new OS, S4 AU!  
> I honestly believe that Blaine should have never left Dalton, or should have gone back to Dalton for his senior year!  
> That, along with Seblaine, is a favourite!

Is this why he had transferred back to Dalton, wondered Blaine, his eyes trained on Sebastian, who was comfortably sitting next to Nick, their knees and thighs touching, both laughing and talking, without a care in the world. His eyes searched to find Jeff, who was also happily laughing, not worried about how close Nick and Sebastian were pressed together. Didn’t Jeff like Nick?  
Blaine’s mind wandered to all the memories he has already carved in Dalton within the short time the school year had started, a new friendship with Sebastian at the top of his ‘The Best Things About Senior Year’ list. They had spoken and spoken, discussed everything, be it Slushie Gate, or Want You Back, Dave Karofsky, every single uncomfortable feeling they had had laid out on the table, both wanting to start a better relationship with the other. Blaine had been impressed with how much Sebastian had tried to turn around his mistakes, which resulted in him and Karofsky becoming friends, close friends. And the Warblers and Sebastian had become much closer as well, since Slushie Gate. Blaine still wondered how, and had asked Thad, who had said, “Sebastian explained a lot to us. And it was not only his fault. We all were at fault”.  
The vague reply Thad had given, and then the deflection that all the Warblers, and Sebastian himself seemed to have made standard, made Blaine suspicious. He knew that there had to be a story behind it. But it was a story that none of them were willing to share with him, which gave Blaine the impression that either he was a big part of the story, or he wouldn’t like what he heard. His gut told him it was the former, the wheels in his mind turning, questions pouring out of his thoughts.  
“Hey B? B? Killer?”  
Sebastian’s voice brought Blaine back to reality, his hazel eyes meeting green ones, questioning.  
“Want to go to the Lima Bean and get some coffee? Or to the diner for something to eat?,” questioned Sebastian, smiling at Blaine. Blaine nodded with a smile lighting his face, powerless to deny Sebastian when he looked at Blaine with sincere, sparkling eyes.  
As he followed Sebastian out of the room, he resolved to question Sebastian about Slushie Gate, and why everyone was avoiding telling him how they all had grown together as a group. 

And he had not asked Sebastian.  
Blaine pouted reflexively at Sebastian, as they reached Blaine’s room door.  
“What did I do, Killer?,” asked Sebastian amused, grinning and mussing up Blaine’s hair.  
“Sebastian!,” pouted Blaine further, slapping Sebastian’s hand away from his hair. “Do you know how long I spent styling it this morning?”  
“Why do you even need to style it? You have curls Blaine. Flaunt them”  
“Why Sebastian, do you have a thing for curls?,” teased Blaine. His eyes widened when he saw Sebastian’s darkened eyes, and he instinctively took a step forward towards Sebastian, who had also moved towards Blaine. As Sebastian leant forward, Blaine’s breath hitched, his heart rate picked up, his eyes widening instantaneously. He could feel his body arch forward, wanting to touch Sebastian’s own, eyes half closed. His hand gripped Sebastian’s wrist, as Sebastian’s mouth hovered over his ear.  
“I have a thing for you, Anderson. I have a thing for you”  
Blaine’s eyes flew open, and met Sebastian’s eyes, which reflected a deep desire; a desire which went beyond just wanting to sleep with Blaine, a desire to simply kiss and hold him tightly, as if to never let go.  
Was it possible? Was it possible that Sebastian had feelings for Blaine the way Blaine had for Sebastian?  
Blaine stood on his toes, his hand lightly touching Sebastian’s cheeks, eyes drinking in the flush that splayed across Sebastian’s fair face. Sebastian’s long fingers cradled Blaine’s jaw, both of them absorbed in each other, their eyes zeroing in on the other’s lips. As they moved to negate the distance, laughter rang through the hallway, breaking the moment.  
Blaine’s eyes met Sebastian’s shocked ones. He felt a heavy feeling in his chest, heart beating rapidly. Just as his hand moved forward to snatch Sebastian and pull him into his room, a voice rang out.  
“Sebastian!”  
Blaine and Sebastian turned to see Nick and Trent walking along the hallway, Thad and Jeff trailing behind them.  
“Wassup, Duval?,” asked Sebastian, smirking at the approaching Warblers, the smirk though not reaching his eyes.  
“Room doubling up is happening”  
“Why?,” questioned Blaine.  
“Something about renovating the lacrosse players dorm. They are going to move in with us for a couple of weeks, so all of us have to double up”  
“And?,” asked Sebastian.  
“And, you and Blaine are roomates,” smirked Thad, grinning at the suddenly blushing Blaine and the intrigued Sebastian.  
“How did that happen?”  
“Warbler co-captains, so we told them that you both work on arrangements together, and as Sectionals are approaching, you both need all the time you can get to work together,” replied Nick innocently, slyly winking at Sebastian, who looked flustered, and determined to not meet Blaine’s eyes.  
“Pack up, Seb! Everyone has to move in tonight. Chop chop!”  
Without letting Sebastian or Blaine get a word in between, Jeff and Thad grabbed Sebastian, both heading towards Sebastian’s room, eager to help him back.  
“Excited, Blaine?,” questioned Trent slyly, laughing when Blaine threw a glare at him.  
“Why would I be?”  
“You get to be your crush’s roomie,” teased Nick.  
“My crush? Really Nick?,” questioned Blaine, pushing open his room and walking inside.  
“Sorry sorry. More than a crush”  
“Nick!”  
“He is right, you know,” said Trent. “We have all seen the looks you give Sebastian, and we have definitely seen how Sebastian looks at you”  
“He doesn’t look at me,” protested Blaine weakly.  
“Nonsense,” scoffed Nick. “Now come on. Let Trent and I help you clear your room so that Seb can move in”

This was driving Blaine insane. Completely insane.  
Sebastian refused to acknowledge what could have possibly happened between them, but continued giving Blaine looks that only increased with intensity. He continued to talk the usual way, but Blaine always felt Sebastian’s eyes on him. He could feel the desire and pure want that simply radiated through Sebastian, and every time he turned to respond, Sebastian will be doing something else. Either fiddling with his phone, or reading something on his laptop, completely absorbed in a novel. Anything to indicate he had not been doing what he had actually been doing.  
And it was driving Blaine crazy. Absolutely crazy.  
Added with the random touches that lasted only a second, but set fire to his entire body, and the genuine smiles that melted Blaine’s heart, Blaine concluded that Sebastian Smythe will be the absolute death of him.  
“Hey B? Blaaainneee? Andersonnnnnnn!”  
“Yes Sebastian?,” questioned Blaine, startled.  
“What’s going on? You have been staring at the same spot on the wall for the past half hour”  
“What is the secret all of you are hiding from me when I ask about Slushie Gate?,” blurted out Blaine, half wincing when he saw Sebastian’s face turn pale. He could see Sebastian’s walls lift up. Not wanting that to happen, he quickly added, “Please Bas. Please tell me. I want to know”  
“Blaine, no,” whispered Sebastian.  
“Please Bas,” pleaded Blaine, eyes wide. Reaching forward, he pulled Sebastian to him, hands circling around Sebastian’s wrists, hope dancing across his face.  
“No B. Please,” said Sebastian.  
“I want to know Bas. I deserve to know. I am a Warbler, I belong with all of you. I was affected as well at the Slushie Gate. Tell me Bas”  
“I…,” trailed off Sebastian, eyes meeting Blaine’s. Taking a deep breath, Sebastian continued, “I had feelings for you then. I still have feelings for you now”  
Blaine felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest, his eyes finding Sebastian’s green ones, encouraging him to continue. Blaine wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s, reassuring Sebastian that he will not be leaving, and he truly wanted to know.  
“I was jealous that Kurt had you. The guys felt hurt by you leaving them for a boy you knew for a few months,” said Sebastian softly. “So we decided to do it, I guess”  
Sebastian’s eyes looked everywhere but at Blaine, causing Blaine to shake his head fondly at Sebastian. Reaching forward, he cupped Sebastian’s cheek, forcing Sebastian to look at him.  
“Why did you not tell me?”  
“You were in love with Kurt. Would you have listened to me?”  
“There is something about you, Sebastian Smythe. Something that would have made me listen,” whispered Blaine, tracing Sebastian’s jawline with his thumb.  
“W-what?,” questioned a flummoxed Sebastian, confused by Blaine’s behaviour.  
“I have had a crush on you since the day I met you,” whispered Blaine. “Even when Slushie Gate happened, the crush remained. I never stopped, it never stopped, despite my efforts to crush it and push it away. It always remained, and now, from the flame, it became a forest fire”  
“What are you saying Blaine?,” Sebastian raised his free hand to Blaine’s shoulder, the other instinctively intertwined with Blaine’s hand.  
“That I have feelings for you as well Bas. I always have had feelings for you,” said Blaine, his eyes finally expressing all his pent up emotions, Sebastian’s walls broken down completely.  
“Oh,” replied Sebastian, moving closer to Blaine, his mouth almost hovering over Blaine’s. Blaine smiled softly, knowing that Sebastian was giving him the choice, the chance.  
Moving forward, Blaine placed his lips on Sebastian’s, the feeling that he had made the right choice thundering through his veins.  
He and Sebastian had a lot to discuss, given the new side of the story that both of them had found out, but at that moment, Blaine was content with gliding his lips with Sebastian’s in passionate, deep kisses, arms wrapped around each other, finally giving into what they had denied each other for too long.

**Author's Note:**

> I am open to all prompts :P  
> Honestly, I just need ideas to get going.


End file.
